A Swelling Rage
by phoenix8351
Summary: Traduction. Derek/Stiles. Stiles a un bleu sur le bras, un bleu laissé par une main. A cause de ce bleu, Derek voit rouge. M car allusion à des violences.


Salut voici la traduction d'un one shot.

'**A Swelling Rage' **deMelfice (lien sur mon profil.)

Attention, cette fic contient des allusions à des abus et des violences.

M par sécurité. Fic pas très joyeuse mais happy end ^^

**Une énorme rage**

Stiles est ridiculement facile à briser.

Il est fait avec des os qui sont fragiles, qui ne plient pas, mais qui se cassent et se brisent sous la pression, l'effort ou le poids. Il a des muscles et des tissus mous qui peuvent être déchirés, des veines qui sont facilement drainées et ponctionnées. Il est recouvert d'une peau fine et étirable qui se coupe et se déchire comme de la mousseline avec un ciseau. Son corps n'est qu'une coquille facilement dépassée, facilement brisée, et qui guérit si lentement, difficilement et parfois même pas du tout.

Il a une grande force de volonté en lui, qui ne peut être quantifiée ou mesurée, mais c'est gâché par cette faiblesse qui l'entoure et le caractérise.

Des ecchymoses se vont se former dans son dos, des traces correspondant aux lignes de la porte, des ecchymoses qui deviendront violettes puis vertes et qui seront douloureuses pendant des jours avant de guérir. La pression lui laissera une douleur, tiraillant ses muscles fatigués et douloureux. Cinq griffes acérées appuie contre l'os de sa hanche, à un doigt de déchirer cette peau fragile, et ses cinq doigts sentent la circulation dans les veines, la solidité des os qui le maintiennent en un seul morceau.

Compte tenu de sa fragilité, Stiles est étonnamment fort.

Un souffle hésitant dans sa gorge, la surprise, l'anticipation, _l'excitation_ résonnent plus fort aux oreilles de Derek, plus fort que ce qu'il devrait entendre. Les battements de son cœur sont assourdissants, sonnant comme autant de tambours de guerre martelant le passage du sang dans les veines de Derek.

Peu importe la brise qui s'infiltre par la fenêtre ouverte, et qui pourrait aussi bien ne pas exister. La pièce lui semble sèche à cause de ses frissons, mais aussi d'une chaleur étouffante, il y a de l'air dans ses poumons mais Derek ne peut pas _respirer_. Il sent un pouls sous ses mains qui pourrait aussi bien être le sien. Il y a de la peur, peur de l'inconnu, de l'incertain, peur qui n'a aucun droit d'être là. Derek pouvait égratigner et menacer, mais il lui serait plus facile de s'arracher un membre plutôt que de causer une blessure permanente au fragile garçon dans ses bras.

C'est un bleu sur le bras de Stiles, en forme de doigts, qui avait tout déclenché, qui avait fait que Derek avait vu rouge. Stiles est celui qui est fragile, qui est facile à plier et à casser, mais c'est Derek qui a l'impression qu'on lui arrache les membres un par un. Cette marque peut aussi bien être gravée sur sa propre peau vu comment il la ressent, vu comment elle brule ses yeux, son esprit, et elle représente juste un prémices du pire, de tout le reste.

Il y a sur lui une odeur que Derek n'arrive pas à reconnaitre, quelque chose d'étranger et de masculin, quelque chose qui ne veut pas le laisser, s'infiltrant dans ses poumons et ça le fait s'étouffer de colère, cette rage qu'il essaye désespérément de contrôler.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, mec. » demande Stiles, en avalant difficilement, et en bougeant sous la prise des mains de Derek mais sans essayer de s'en défaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu… Derek, je n'ai rien fait… Oh Dieu, tu as fini par craquer, c'est ça ? Ne me tue pas… tu ne sais même pas, mon père se retrouverait tout seul et … Oh Mon Dieu… »

La main libre de Derek glissa sur la bouche chaude et ouverte, pensant que ça allait lui couter le reste de son contrôle, et il grogna, doucement, «_ La ferme,_ Stiles. »

Le garçon écarquille les yeux, immobilise ses mains de chaque côté, même s'il ressent l'urgence de bouger, et son cœur bat la chamade…

Stiles a sa propre odeur, distincte et mémorable, mais il sent aussi l'herbe et la sueur – sueur qui n'est pas à lui, qui appartient à quelqu'un d'autre – et Derek n'aurait jamais dû venir dans cette chambre, il n'aurait jamais dû entrer par cette fenêtre, il aurait dû laisser ce sentiment disparaitre avant d'avoir un effet sur lui.

Il lui est impossible de partir maintenant, c'est impossible de repartir ainsi avec ce qui le ronge, impossible de laisser les choses s'envenimer davantage. Il se penche en avant, sa main passe de la bouche de Stiles à son poignet, qu'il agrippe pour tirer sur son bras et mettre le bleu en évidence, et il siffle, « Qui a fait ça ? »

« Q-Quoi ? C'est quoi ton problem… »

La prise de Derek se resserra avant qu'il ne puisse se stopper, « _ça._ »

Stiles le repousse, tire sur son bras, et Derek relâche son bras. Il reste bloqué contre la porte, maintenu par la main sur sa hanche, il détourne le regard, il parait embarrassé et confus et … « Rien. C'est vieux. Tu ne l'avais pas vu, c'est tout. »

Il retient difficilement un grognement, c'est difficile de ne pas craquer à cause de ça, parce Stiles n'est pas assez stupide pour croire qu'un mensonge pouvait marcher. Parce que le bleu ressort sur sa peau pale comme une lumière dans la nuit, comme une moquerie de quelqu'un que Derek n'avait même jamais rencontré, et ce n'est pas vieux. C'est récent et sombre et couvert de l'odeur d'un autre corps, des mains d'un autre.

« Qui, » dit-il, lentement et doucement, « as fait ça ? »

Stiles plisse ses lèvres, durcit son expression, et prends un air déterminé montrant son refus d'en dire davantage. Il détourne le regard, étrangement calme, chose qui est normalement impossible pour lui. Cela envoie une sensation désagréable droit dans l'estomac de Derek, ça lui donne envie de trouver cet homme dont les doigts correspondent au bleu, ça lui donne envie d'arracher les doigts en question, un par un de leurs articulations.

Les ecchymoses sur ses phalanges sont presque trop pale pour être vues, presque trop pale pour être remarquées, mais Derek les remarque. Il voit les traces, comme pour montrer l'impact de ce poing avec le visage de quelqu'un, et il voit la coupure au coin de la lèvre, les traces d'ongles sous les ecchymoses en forme de doigts, et tout est si visiblement récent qu'il le ressent comme une insulte.

« Est-ce important ? » demande Stiles, énervé et évitant toujours son regard. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je me suis occupé de ça – Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué que je le fais depuis les 16 dernières années. En quoi ça te concerne ? Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me malmener, c'est ça ? »

C'est ce commentaire qui déclencha la suite. Derek sent son contrôle craquer comme un fils trop tendu. Son corps est tendu comme sous haute tension, c'est intense, dangereux et plein de colère à peine contenue, quelque chose d'indescriptible qui bouillait juste en dessous de la surface. C'est comme un coup de jus dans sa tête, dans ses oreilles, et il se demande si Stiles pense à ça – s'il pense que Derek oserait…

« Si tu dis non, » dit Derek, serrant les dents si fort que ses mâchoires lui faisait mal, et sa voix devint un grognement sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Les mots rendent les choses pires, il a plus de mal à rester concentré. « Je ne te toucherai pas. »

Les battements du cœur de Stiles est tout ce qu'il peut entendre, la reprise brusque de son souffle est tout ce qu'il peut sentir pour un long moment…

« Non, » assure Stiles, si tendu qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir le casser en deux. Ce simple mot est comme un coup de poing au visage de Derek qui lui fait expirer tout l'air de ses poumons. De façon brusque, il retire ses doigts de Stiles, ses mouvements sont saccadés comme s'il se transformait en pierre et qu'il ne pouvait bouger. Il recule d'un pas et il ne peut desserrer ses mâchoires que lorsque Stiles le rattrape, et agrippe, presque désespérément, le devant de son tee shirt.

« Je veux dire, non, non je ne dirais pas ça, » dit précipitamment Stiles, sa main libre faisant un geste signifiant surement un truc comme_ Je suis mal à l'aise avec les autres et je ne sais pas comment parler avec les gens_, et il détourne son regard, incapable de croiser les yeux de Derek, quand il ajoute, « je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, je sais que tu ne –je veux dire, j'ai _confiance en toi_. Je – si ça avait été toi, si c'est toi, alors… »

Et ça ressemblait tellement à une autorisation que le corps de Derek réagit presque sans contrôle de Derek. Il bondit en avant, ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles, le bloquant à nouveau. La bouche de Stiles est ouverte de surprise quand il la couvre avec la sienne, quand il le serre contre lui et l'embrasse avant qu'il tente de changer d'avis. Il connait ce gout, c'est comme quelque chose dont il a besoin mais qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver avant, et la langue de Derek se fraya un chemin dans l'autre bouche comme si cet endroit lui était réservé.

Stiles est tendu contre lui, ses mains sont à plat sur sa chemise comme pour l'arrêter, mais il n'essaie pas de le repousser. Il n'essaie rien du tout – il ne bouge pas, ne respire pas, ne fais rien à part rester immobile contre Derek, les mains levés mais qui ne bougent pas – et puis, après un moment d'hésitation, elles s'enroulèrent autour du tee shirt de Derek comme si c'était son seul point d'ancrage à la terre. Derek appuie leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre, de façon lente mais dure, et un petit gémissement s'échappe de la gorge de Stiles, il participe au baiser, et le fil du contrôle de Derek s'étire encore un peu plus, s'effiloche encore un peu plus. Il se retire un peu, ses dents mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, laissant sa bouche humide et rouge. Il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur les épaules du garçon, juste assez pour descendre ses mains et les glisser sous sa chemise, sur la peau pale de sa taille.

Stiles est dur contre lui, son visage est tout rouge, ses yeux sont fermés comme s'il était trop embarrassé pour les ouvrir. Il ne les ouvrit pas jusqu'à ce que Derek se serre contre sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'il enfouisse intimement son nez contre la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Il pense qu'il pourra trouver qui a levé la main sur Stiles, il pense qu'il pourra les trouver avec ce qu'il reste de l'odeur sur lui, et ça le calme dans une certaine mesure. Les circonstances sont sans importances, pas plus que les raisons, il voit l'empreinte des doigts sur une peau qui ne leur appartient pas, ses doigts-là n'ont pas à le toucher, et il le garde en mémoire pour plus tard, à un autre moment, où il n'aurait pas Stiles, excité et consentant, contre lui.

« Alors dit oui, » dit Derek, sa langue caressant le cou de Stiles, un début de griffes frôlant sa clavicule. « Stiles… » _S'il te plait_, « dit oui. »

« Pas toi, » dit Stiles, d'une voix surprenante de fermeté, « toi, tu n'as pas à demander. »

Derek est plus fort, plus rapide, mais, quand Stiles le tira plus près, quand la bouche de Stiles l'embrassa, il découvrit qu'il est aussi incroyablement faible.

Fin

Voilà, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de cette traduction alors si vous trouvez des tournures de phrase bizarre ou des fautes, dites le moi.

Prochaine trad : vendredi (matin ou soir je suis pas encore sûre ^^)

Vive les reviews !

A bientôt


End file.
